This makes everything worth it
by GrandeNonFatLatte
Summary: One shot, set in 5x03 with spoilers for season 5. Kate and Alexis get coffee and talk about Kate's relationship with Castle and where to go from this point. Castle comes into it towards the end. Its a lot better than my terrible summary.


The night air blew a soft warmth around Kate as stepped out of the precinct. She had gotten through the paperwork faster than she had thought.  
She leant against a wall and pulled our her phone, composing a message to Castle. She hit send and pushed off the wall, headed to the subway station at the end of the block.  
"Kate!" a small voice called out from behind her, Kate's hand going to her glock out of habit as she turned.  
"I don't think my Dad would be to happy with you if you did that," joked the bubbly, red head.  
"Alexis?" confusion washed over Kate, remembering how Castle said that Alexis hated her, "What're you doing here?"  
"I just wanted to talk. You aren't busy are you?" Alexis spoke quickly, nervous about the conversation to come.  
"I just finished for the night," said Kate, taken back, "Mind grabbing a coffee with me?"  
Alexis nodded and they crossed the road to the small diner, Alexis bouncing up to the counter.  
"Can we grab a grande skim hot chocolate with no cream and a grande skim Latte with 2 pumps of sugar free vanilla? Thanks," Alexis noted the impressed look on Kate's face as she swiped her fathers card.  
"Dad would stop to get your coffee before dropping me at school," She explained. Kate smiled as she imagined Little Castle riding shotgun to school with her father, just as Kate had with her own all those years ago. They took their coffees over to a small window table in the far corner, both taking a long sip whilst staring at the gentle drizzle that had begun outside.  
"So whats up, Lex?" spoke Kate, worried that the conversation could put tension between her and the daughter of her boyfriend.  
"Do you love my Dad?" She blurted out, "Not that its my business but I've seen lots of women, well not lots. That sounds really bad, but you know… women come and go and he acts like he doesn't care but he does, I can tell he does. And he likes you, a lot. In a singing in the shower, talking about you with this big, goofy smile on his face kind of way and I really don't want to see him get hurt but I know you wouldn't hurt him but – "  
"Alexis," Kate stopped the rambling teenager, giggling as she spoke, " I do, and I will do everything in my power to not hurt him."  
"Okay, good. I'm sorry I just didn't want something to come between you two because I don't think he could really cope with losing you. I almost didn't go to the graduation party because I knew something was wrong because he was just so…" Alexis' sentence drifted off as she watched the wind blow the autumn leaves down the quiet street.  
"I know," Kate's eyes were focused on the lid of her takeaway cup, the tendrils of stream snaking towards her, " I was the same, it was like after I lost my mother. Like a huge part of me was gone, I was incomplete. Your father is the only person I've ever met who can make all the hurt and pain in my past dissolve."

Alexis reached out, placing her hand over one of Kate's.  
"I know its completely different but my mum hasn't been there for a lot of my life because she would rather work on her own career than see her own daughter and while I tell Dad I'm okay with it, which most of the time I am, there are days where all I want is to be able to get her advice and help," Alexis met Kate's eyes, "I'm really glad you met my Dad, Kate. Not because there was a creepy murder but you're so good for him and I really look up to you. You've become a mother figure to me and I know I can always come to you when I need advice on dealing with Dad or school or anything."  
Kate looked deep into the girls eyes, seeing such admiration and love she felt her eyes sting with tears.  
" I'm glad I met your Dad too, Lexis. And I'm really glad you see me like that. Your Dad said something today about you not being okay with us and I was really worried because as much as I love your Dad, I don't think I could see him without your blessing," Kate spoke honestly, Alexis' eyes never leaving Kates.  
"I love you Kate, you're an amazing person. I was just having trouble with leaving for college, regardless of how close it is," laughed Alexis.  
"I'm really glad you don't hate me," a wave of relief washed over Kate, "And don't worry about college, it's a lot of fun once you get into the flow of things."

Kate felt her a buzz in her blazer pocket, the vibrations signalling Castle had replied. She read the message, a smile breaking out on her face.  
_Hey beautiful, Alexis is meant to be coming over for dinner so I don't know if you should come over right now, yours tonight? X  
_"I'm meant to meet Dad for dinner in 30, I'm sure he wouldn't mind you coming you know." Alexis could tell by the smile it was her father texting her, he always had the same smile on his face when he got a message or a call from her.  
"You sure you wouldn't mind? Its your first weekend since you went to college," Kate could tell how much Rick missed his daughter, and vice versa._  
_"You're pretty much family Kate, like I said, you're like a mother to me and Dad would love it, his two favourite girls having dinner with him."  
Kate imagined all the special family dinners they could have together, birthdays in fancy restaurants, a turkey dinner for Thanksgiving, Christmas lunch complete with an gingerbread house and other immaculate desserts, pizza on the beach at the Hamptons house for New Years Eve. She hadn't really had any real holidays since her mother's murder because it always made her father return to the bottle.  
"So you want to come to dinner, Kate?" Alexis' voice snapped her back from her day dreams.  
"I'd love to," smiled Kate, Alexis really was the best kid anyone could ask for, "Thanks for the coffee Alexis, I was worried about how you would take your father and I getting together."  
" You mean **finally** getting together. My Dad loves you and I could never hate someone he loves so much." Alexis stood, slipping her bag over her shoulder.  
A smile graced Kates lips as she followed Alexis out the door, hands gripping the cup of coffee, trying to absorb the last of its warmth. Alexis lead Kate to shelter as they waited for their town car. Kate wrapped her arms around the young girl, "Thank you. It means a lot to me that you came to see me Alexis."  
Alexis wrapped her arms around Kate's waist, "No problem, just promise to keep him safe while I'm gone."  
The driver pulled up as they released their embrace, getting out to open the door for them to take them home.  
_

Castle had been working on his secret pasta sauce for the last half an hour, wanting it to be perfect for Alexis' first dinner at home in a week. He was glad she was enjoying college but he missed having her around.  
His face lit up as he heard the click of the lock on the door, laughter flowing into the room. His smile dropped, leaving his face full of confusion as he realised he could hear Kates laughter and not just Alexis'.  
"Dad!" Alexis ran forward into his arms, laughing bubbling out of her, "I hope you don't mind that I brought a friend over, I knew you would make enough pasta anyways."  
Kate clicked the door shut behind her, leaning against it. Castle smiled as he thought about that amazing night where she was against that very door, the night that lead to her being here tonight.  
Alexis saw the look on her fathers face and excused herself to her room, saying she needed to find a mislabelled box.  
Castle walked towards her, smile on his lips but his eyes still hinting at the confusion within.  
"Howdy stranger," said Kate as she linker her fingers behind her boyfriends neck, "While you were off writing your daughter had to get me my coffee."

Castle smelt the coffee on her breath, mixing perfectly with the scent of cherries as he leant it, lips brushing over hers gently.  
"What did she say?" Castle stepped back and took her hand, waling her into the kitchen. The smell of red wine and herbs floated between them as he continued to work on the sauce.  
"Alexis is totally okay with us, she said she sees how much you love me and then asked me to come over, I hope you don't mind," she sat across the counter from him as he lazily stirred the sauce.  
"Dinner with my daughter and girlfriend, this has to be one of the best nights I've had since you showed me that trick with the ice," A huge smirk covered his face as he winked at her, "Alexis, dinner is ready."  
Kate turned as Alexis came downstairs, having not found whatever she had supposedly left behind.  
Whilst Castle searched through the cupboards for bowls as Martha had rearranged his kitchen once again, Alexis slipped into the seat next to Kate.  
"Thank you Lexis, for everything today," Kate had so much admiration for the exquisite 18 year old.  
Alexis slid closer, resting her head on Kate's shoulder, "I'm really glad you and Dad got together. Only took you four years."  
Castle turned, a triumphant grin on his face having found where Martha had hidden the bowls, he paused as he saw the heart warming sight, his little girl curled up next to the love of his life, their eyes locked as they smiled at each other, Kate giving Alexis a gentle squeeze.  
He had been so worried about Alexis being okay with him dating Kate, and this sight just ended any worries in his mind.  
This sight, it made everything worth it. The past 4 years of being Kate's partner, the late nights at the 12th and early morning coffee runs, sacrificing time he could've spent writing to be around her and help her and the boys, having to watch Kate be hurt over and over because he pushed her to re-open her mother's case.  
Everything that had caused him pain over the last four years didn't matter anymore, because in that moment he was the happiest he had been since Alexis was born. Everything was finally right, finally as it should be. And he hoped he would always have his two favourite girls by his side.


End file.
